


Floret

by amyyawns



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Innocent Reader, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Laufey - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Old Norse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyyawns/pseuds/amyyawns
Summary: "You're still a virgin?" said Loki, drinking mead and watching Estrid. She took a while to reply, but she finally responded, "Y-Yes," nervously. "But why?" He asked, standing up and moving towards her. "Prince Balder was gentle to me. He never touched me," She replied. "I considered so. I hope you don't expect the same with me," He said, tilting her chin up with his hand and grinning. "I won't, my king," She replied, facing him with her heart racing. He let go of her chin and grabbed her face tenderly with his hands. He kissed her soft lips which made him feel aroused. "Take off all your clothes," He said as he broke the kiss and walked back to the sofa. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she couldn't gather the nerve to do so.The greedy King of Midgard, Kratos continues to ravish the realm with his arrogance, powers and by slaughtering innocent mortals. And to save humanity, Asgard's King and the head of all Gods Odin with his three sons Thor, Loki and Balder, takes over Midgard by claiming victory against the gruesome King. But pitying Kratos, King Odin grants him his life and took his most precious thing, his daughter Estrid, away from him forever as his punishment. But how would it affect Estrid's life?
Relationships: Balder (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

"We've chosen you to rule this realm not to wreck the peace and harmony of it," said Odin, with his spear on Kratos's head. The ground was burnished with entrails, and sickly odour rose from it. And the sky was profane black along with thunder. Nothing but lifeless forms of soldiers could be seen. "... but all you've ever done is to kill innocents just for your pride and to spread disharmony everywhere," He continued.  
  
Kratos was laying on the ground covered with mud and blood, defeated, begging for mercy. "Chief of Gods, King Odin... I beg you to have mercy on a mortal like me. I was a fool to take the path of war against Gods, have mercy on me, almighty," Kratos pleaded, now on his knees. "There's no way back mortal," said Thor, furiously, with his hammer in his hand.  
  
"End him father, and prove to mortal race that whoever dares to go against the Gods, is defeated and killed," Thor finished with pure rage on his face. Odin kept standing still, and now he put his spear away from Kratos's head. "I grant you your life Kratos," He said, loud and clear and surprising Thor.  
  
"Thank you, my lord," Kratos said, with joy and his head down in Odin's feet. "... but, only if you'd give us your most precious thing, forever," finished Odin. "I don't want anything, you can take all my treasures away," He said, standing up. "I want you to give us your daughter, Estrid," Odin said, and Kratos eyes were wide open with shock.  
  
"Almighty, she's innocent... she does not belong to any sin I've ever done," Kratos implored. "That doesn't matter. She's the most beloved thing to you. Estrid, the daughter of Kratos, will come with us to Asgard as her father's punishment, it's my final judgment," Odin said, loudly. "She's so young, my lord. She would do no good to any of you," He kept pleading and crying, but was left unheard.  
  
Then Odin opened the Bifrost with Gungnir and all of a sudden it took them to Kratos's castle, all made of gold. Odin, Thor, Balder, Loki and some of their soldiers walked inside the palace. Some soldiers tried to stop them, and Odin didn't want any killing there as he didn't want Estrid to get scared by them.  
  
So, Loki used his seiðr to make them all unconscious as Odin's command. They kept moving and now reached the chamber of Kratos's daughter. An old maid stopped them.  
  
"May I have your introduction, noblemen?" She said, unknowingly, and again Loki used his seiðr. She fell on the ground, unconscious. "I will go inside, alone," announced Odin and entered the chamber, deliberately.  
  
He closed the gate behind him and carefully, looked for Estrid there. And finally, his eyes caught the sight of a scared young girl hiding under her bed. She had delicate blue eyes, light brown hair, pale skin and was probably ten years old.  
  
Odin slowly moved towards her and sat on the ground near the bed, saying, "Hello Estrid, why are you hiding inside this bed?" with a kind tone, trying to make her feel comfortable. "Who are you?" She asked him, afraid and shifting a little more under the bed. "I am Odin, King of the eternal realm Asgard," He replied. "Really?" She said, with an exciting tone, moving her head out and looking at him.  
  
"Yes," He said, now looking at her face as well. "But father has told me not to talk or believe in strangers," She stated. "But we know each other now, and I don't think I'm a stranger anymore, am I?" He asserted.  
  
Now, Estrid began to believe in him. She came out and sat besides Odin. "How do you know my name?" She asked, with her sweet and delicate voice.  
  
"I know everything about you. You like rabbits, kittens and like to play in your garden with them, don't you?" He said. "Yes, I do... I love puppies too," She said, smiling. "Oh, really? Do you know we have all this and more in Agard?" He said grinning.  
  
"Wow, I'm sure that it's way too beautiful than this place," She said. "Would you like to come with me to Asgard?" He said warmly. She thought for a moment, and then said, "Wouldn't father be annoyed if I'd come with you?" She asked.  
  
"Not at all," He replied, and she smiled. "I'm going to Asgard!" She screamed, jumping up and down with joy. Odin stood up, smiling and gave her his finger to hold.  
  
She held it, and both of them walked out of the chamber. Estrid looked up at Thor, Balder and Loki and asked, "Who are they?" to Odin. "They're my sons. He is Thor... he's Balder, and he's Loki," replied Odin, pointing out at three of them.  
  
She kept staring at them for a while and was curious about the blood and dirt on them, but didn't ask about it. The three brothers were watching the little girl as well. Thor didn't seem to like her, Balder gave her a warm look and Loki's thoughts about her were illegible. "So, are you ready, Estrid?" Odin asked her.  
  
"Of course, I am," She said, jumping up and down with enthusiasm. Then all the of them went out of the palace without letting her notice anything about the fatal devastation or her father. Odin once again with his Gungnir opened the Bifrost, and with the speed of light, they were in Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD

As they reached Asgard, Heimdall gave Estrid a look and got back one as well. She was watching everything very curiously as it was the first time she has seen a place like this and felt a little startled too. Odin was commanding things to the soldiers and his sons.  
  
"Loki, I want you to leave Estrid in your mother's chamber, she'll comfort her there," Odin told Loki. He nodded and gave Estrid a stone-cold look, then told her to follow him. She was staring at him with innocence and wondered why he's so annoyed by her.  
  
She followed him, and after a moment they reached the palace. Estrid couldn't keep herself from gawking at the amusing sight of the eternally beautiful castle with her mouth open. After walking for some time, they reached Frigga's chamber.  
  
Loki knocked on her door. A maid opened it, and he moved inside, but Estrid was standing outside, scared. "Won't you come in?" Loki asked her, harshly.  
  
She then carefully stepped in and saw a beautiful woman sitting on a chair and looking at her with warmth, who was Frigga. "Hello, little girl. Come to me," She said, smiling and Estrid moved to her. She made her sit on her lap and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Estrid asked her, watching her face. "I'm Frigga, Queen of Asgard," Frigga replied. Loki was sitting on the chair in front of Frigga, watching both of them having a conversation.  
  
After a while of talking, Estrid began to play in Frigga's chamber as she started to feel relaxed. "Heimdall told you about her?" Loki asked while looking at Estrid as she slept. "Yes, he did. He informed me all about Kratos, too," replied Frigga.  
  
"Who will raise this girl?" He spoke. "Your father has convinced Heimdall for that, he'll take good care of her," responded Frigga. Loki somehow couldn't keep his eyes from Estrid.  
  
He stared at her calm form, which made him feel a little calm too. After a long time of conversing, Loki walked out of Frigga's chamber to Thor's. He entered the chamber and found two of his brothers roaring, and having mead.  
  
Loki joined them as well. Tonight, Thor looked furious, and both Loki and Balder knew the reason. "When I'd be the King, I won't repeat the stupidity father did!" Thor said as he banged his glass on the table, with fury. He was a little drunk too.   
  
A maid filled his glass. "Easy brother, he is our father, an experienced man. He knows what's right and what's not," said Balder, trying to calm his brother down. "If he would've been wise, he would've killed Kratos right there," said Thor, still furiously.  
  
"Calm down, brother, and don't think about that filthy bastard. He lose the war, and we won, that's what has to happen. And well, I'm pretty sure he won't survive much longer," said Loki, drinking. "By the way, brother, I've noticed that maiden Sif is a little too much interested in you," said Balder smirking. "Why won't she? I'm the future King of Asgard," replied Thor.  
  
Loki looked a bit envious, and Balder noticed it but decided not to say anything. "Looks like it's too late now, I wish you a pleasant night my dearest brothers," said Loki, standing up and smirking at them. "You too, Loki," wished Balder, grinning and then he walked out of the chamber, filled with rage.  
  
There's no doubt that he loved his eldest brother, Thor, and he would love to see him on the throne one day. But what about him? Isn't he worthy enough? He walked through the corridor to his chamber, thinking all about it with his fists clenched. He violently entered his chamber and found a voluptuous whore warming his bed already.  
  
He discerned she was new. Sex is the only way that helps him lessen his rage. He then swiftly walked towards her and said, "Kneel," dominantly.  
  
She obediently sat on the ground and began unbuckling his belt. She was done with his pants, and his hard member sprang out. Without wasting a second, she started to lick all the precum leaking from his tip and kept watching up at his lust-filled face, grinning.  
  
Now he held her hair in his fist and gagged her with his length. She started to make choking sounds and could see the pleasure on his face. After a while, when he started to feel frustrated, he let go of his grip on her hair.  
  
He gripped her throat and pushed her on the bed. He stripped his armour off himself and with a swift movement, he was on the bed as well and filled her with his godly member. It was getting a little difficult for her to adjust with his manhood as she was just a mortal.  
  
He started to thrust in her wildly, without mercy. She kept crying with the unbearable pleasure and kept begging for more. The whole room was filled by their pants and moans. "Harder... harder... my King," she begged as she came, but Loki didn't yet. He kept thrusting harder and harder, chasing his climax and finally came.   
  
Both of them lay on the bed for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Then the whore stood up, dressed and walked out leaving him alone as he slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies, thank you so much for reading this chapter and you know what it's my first smut!! Btw it was kinda hard for me to write it as I had to be a very dirty-minded girl (which I'm not) but at least I tried my best, so I'm proud of myself *smiles stupudly*. Well, I promise the next smut I'd be doing would be as good as hell and would try to make it more sensual. Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Odin called Frigga and three of his sons in his chamber for a family meeting. A family meeting is not a usual thing to them as it only happens for some life-changing decisions. So, everyone had a strong feeling that something very good or bad is going to happen.   
  
Thor didn't know what the meeting is about, Balder was curious, and Loki was sure that it was about Thor's crowning ceremony, so, he wasn't very stirred. But Frigga knew everything, and that's why she wasn't happy. "What do you think this is about?" asked Thor to his brothers as three of them walked through the corridor to Odin's chamber, together.   
  
"No clue, brother," replied Balder. Loki kept quiet as he was drowned in his thoughts which were killing him from inside. "And you Loki? Do you know anything about it?" asked Balder, looking at him, and he shrugged in answer.   
  
After some time, they reached the chamber and found Frigga and Odin already sitting on their seats. Frigga greeted them with a smile, and they smiled back as they sat on their respected places. "Good morning, father," Thor wished Odin and so did Balder and Loki.   
  
Then they talked about some issues for a while. "What caused the sudden stir in Jotunheim?" Odin asked Balder. "It was just aggression between two frost giants that caused it. It has been solved now, father," replied Balder.   
  
"Good," He spoke sighing. "Well, father, what's the cause of this sudden meeting?" asked Thor, finally after waiting for so long. Odin took a while to respond, but he finally said, "It's about Estrid," sighing.   
  
Loki raised a brow in astonishment and now looked quite interested in the conversation. "Is she even a topic of concern, father?" He asked irritably. "Of course, she is," told Odin, lifting his brows.   
  
"How?" asked Balder. "Estrid is a demigoddess and the heiress of a powerful demigod as we know, and if she'd have an offspring with a God... she'd give birth to an all-powerful ruler," stated Odin. "So, what do we have to do with that?" asked Loki.   
  
Odin sighed and stood up with his hands behind his back like he was trying to get his nerve to speak about it. "I'm talking about the three of you," He finally said. "Us?" reacted Balder in a sudden surprise.   
  
"Yes. I want anyone from the three of you to espouse her and have an offspring," He told them. It was an odd silence between them now as nobody could believe what he just said. Balder and Odin argued with each other for a long time.   
  
"But father, she's way too young," He objected. "I know. You're going to marry her when she'd be eighteen of age," stated Odin, glancing at him. "Father but-" He began, but Odin discontinued him saying, "It's not a request Balder, an order," with a commanding tone.   
  
Nobody dared to say a word then. Balder was not pleased with his father's verdict but couldn't go against him either. Thor didn't care more or less about it, and Loki had something mischievous going on through his mind, which was illegible.   
  
"I end the meeting now," announced Odin. Balder walked out at once, and his brothers followed him. Frigga noticed his disagreement as she expected.   
  
Since his childhood, he's been a noble, modest and a brave child. And as he grew up, nothing changed. He has always been beloved of Odin and everyone in Asgard because of his kindness, pure heart and, intelligence.   
  
Not a single person has ever succeeded to prove him wrong in the court. He loves his brothers endlessly and never had a desire for the throne even when he's worthy enough. Frigga and Odin were having a formal conversation until someone knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in," told Odin. A guard came in and said, "Your majesty, the watchman of the Gods, Heimdall has arrived," bowing. "Let him in," He said.   
  
The guard then walked out, and after a while, Heimdall walked in. "I must leave both of you having a conversation," said Frigga, as she stood up, beaming and then walked out. "Is it the time, your majesty?" asked Heimdall, standing still. "It is, Heimdall," told Odin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, long time no see. Well, it took so long to write this chapter as I had zero motivation plus my mathematics teacher gave me loads of homework. But finally, the chapter is done, and, I'm thankful to y'all for all the kudos and hits you guys have been giving me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter (and forgive me for any grammatical mistakes I made) and I'll be updating a new chapter as soon as possible, till then take care of yourself. Warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was in his chamber, lying on the sofa and thinking about something, quietly. And, as he's the god of mischief, his quietness implies the silence before the storm. So, that was for sure that his thoughts meant good to no one but him.   
  
Suddenly, his chamber's gate opened, and Frigga walked in. "What took you to my chamber, mother?" He asked, smiling as he stood up. She moved to him and said, "Am I not allowed to visit my children without their consent?" beaming at him.   
  
"You have every right on us, mother. I was just worried if you needed something," He replied, and then she kissed his forehead affectionately. "You're all so grown now," She began, watching his face and touching his cheek. "Soon, the three of you will rule Asgard, protect the nine realms and raise children, together," finished she, being emotional.   
_  
Thor will rule Asgard not us,_ thought Loki. "But it wouldn't change our love for you, mother. You'll always be the wisest Queen of Asgard," He smiled, and Frigga smiled back. Then both of them walked out of the chamber to the garden, discussing.   
  
Frigga loves all the three of her sons dearly, without any doubt. But she and Loki have always been close to each other. He is the only one she taught the magic seiðr as Thor never was interested in magic and nor was Balder.   
  
By using his ability to perform magic, he used to trick his brothers when he was a kid. And it's one of the reasons why he was given the title of the god of mischief when he grew up. But there's still a lot more causes for him to be the trickster god. Frigga then told Loki that she has to pay a visit to Balder and then left.   
  
Estrid was quietly sitting on the chair near the window, admiring the magnificent scenery of mountains outside. Until the chamber's gate opened and Odin with Heimdall walked in.   
  
"Hello Estrid," said Odin, smiling at her. As she saw Odin, she ran towards him and hugged him with her tiny hands. For a moment, he stood still with surprise and then rubbed her back.   
  
"I was waiting for you," She said happily, without breaking the hug. Odin felt bad for her and somehow began to doubt his decision. "Well, I took someone here to meet you," He said, separating himself from his thoughts and breaking the hug. She was looking at him with her innocent eyes.   
  
"He is Heimdall," Odin smiled at her. Now she gave another man a look, and he beamed at her. "Hello Heimdall," She greeted.   
  
"Greeting Estrid. How are you?" He said, squatting down to meet her eyes. "I'm well," replied she. He talked to her for some time to make her feel comfortable with him.   
  
Odin kept watching both of them as they talked, and somewhere in his heart, he felt guilty for her. _I'm sorry, Estrid, but I'm only doing the right thing for you,_ he thought. "Should we go, your majesty?" asked Heimdall, breaking him from his thoughts and with Estrid's fingers wrapped around his finger.   
  
"Of course," He replied. Then excitedly jumping up and down, Estrid walked out of the palace with them. "Will we ride a horse?" She asked as she saw a horse outside.   
  
"Yes, we would," Heimdall replied, smirking at her. "But it's just one. Wouldn't King Odin come with us?" She asked, looking behind her where Odin was standing, and so did Heimdall. "No, I can't. I have some work to finish," Odin told her, moving towards her and patting her head.   
  
Then, Heimdall helped her to sit on the horse with her feeling way too excited. "I've always wanted to ride a horse," She said, smiling uncontrollably. "Oh, I'll teach you to ride one, when you'll grow up," Heimdall remarked, as he sat on the horse as well.   
  
Then they went by, riding the horse. Odin walked back inside, surrounded by his own thoughts. He went to his chamber with Frigga there as well.   
  
He sat down on the sofa, sighing, and she knew what bothered him. "Frigga, do you think I'm doing something wrong?" He asked, gazing her. She sighed and replied, "You're the king of Asgard, my lord. How can you do anything wrong?" beaming at him.   
  
"I'm an old man now, Frigga. I sometimes wonder if my decisions are not precise," He said. "You might be old, but you have the experience of deciding what's right and what's not. You have always done the fair thing to everyone," She told him. And after hearing to her words, he felt a little confident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, how you guys been doing? I hope you're great and I know it's been three days and I did zero updates. Well, you know what like the last time I had no motivation this time too, plus I had to clean my whole room (which was awfully messed up). But finally, I gathered some good ideas and finished writing this chapter this morning. And if you found this chapter a little terrible then forgive me for gods, but I promise you to do the next chapter better than this one. Btw, I made an Instagram account recently with the username heavnlystaark so, don't forget to give me a follow there. Again, I heartedly thank you all for the kudos and love you're giving me.


	5. Chapter 5

Heimdall took her a long way through the dense forest of Asgard without stopping, and Estrid certainly was enjoying the ride. The journey turned out to be quite lengthy, making her feel a little tired. Time passed, steeling the last fragments of the daytime and welcomed the night.   
  
"Here we are," He said, as he closes his fingers around the reins and squeezes backwards. The horse stopped as he felt the backward pull. And then, he suddenly noticed the little girl beneath him asleep.   
  
He carefully jumped off not intending to wake her up and then took her in his arms. As the guards opened the gate, he walked inside his castle (not as big as the Asgardian palace) situated by the sea on a rock high above the water. He marched until he reached his chamber.   
  
A maid was already there, and she took Estrid from him and laid her down on the bed. "Would you like to have something, your grace?" She asked then, stooping. "No. Make sure to take good care of hers. That's my only order," He replied with his hoarse voice, looking at dreaming Estrid's face, and then left.   
  
"I've made myself clear, Balder," Odin said. Once again, Balder and Odin started the argument with Thor, Loki and Frigga silently watching them. The quarrel between them made Frigga feel so much worried. "But father, this is unfair," Balder frowned.   
  
"You're not old enough to tell me what's fair and what's not," He replied, glaring. "We're twice her age. And father, you've always been the one who taught me to fight for fair of the people. Then, how can you make me go against your teachings?" He spoke, in a displeased manner. Odin let out a sigh and then stood up from his seat.   
  
He moved to the window and finally began, "I know that Balder. But have you forgotten another thing I taught you?" without looking at any of them. Balder glanced at him. It was drop-dead silence in the chamber now.   
  
"If someone's sacrifice results in the good of people, then it should be done without hesitation. This is another thing I taught you, and this is what your father and forefathers have always done." He finished. Now, nobody dared to say a word, not even Balder. "You can leave now," He declared then, staring out of the window.   
  
The three brothers quietly walked out. Odin wasn't feeling annoyed because of his son's behaviour, but he felt a lot happy that his son was following his footsteps. "I'm feeling proud, Frigga," He uttered as she came from behind and touched his shoulders, smiling.   
  
"I do agree with father's decision now," said Balder as he and Loki sat in the balcony and had mead. The moonlight was touching the surface of the marble floor, and the soft breeze was blowing. "So, you think it's alright to marry a girl twice our age?" Loki asked, cunningly.   
  
"To be honest brother, this is the first time when my morals and father's teaching are testing me altogether. On one hand, I'm against the verdict as it'll affect an innocent's lives but on the other hand, I can't go against father. So, it would be better if you don't ask my opinions about it from now," He told him, supping.   
  
"I'm surprised to know that even the god of justice can get into such a dilemma," He spoke, teasingly and stood up. Balder chortled and said, "You know what Loki, we might be gods but we're a lot like mortals. We live and die, we laugh and cry, we tolerate and suffer. And so we get into difficulties." patting his brother's shoulder as he stood up as well.   
  
Loki simpered as both of them hugged each other. "I love you brother," He said, and got the reply, "I love you more," from him. Then both of them walked through the corridor, talking.   
  
Still, the bond between these two brothers is as strong as it has always been. As the elder brother of Loki, he has always been understanding and caring towards him, even though both of them are a lot different from one another as one is a trickster, and another is a statue of truth. Thor loves his brothers too, but he's not like Balder is towards Loki.   
  
"Hey there, long time no see," A voice came from behind. Both of them turned around and saw Fandral smiling at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... gosh, I'm such a terrible person. I haven't posted any updates for such a long time and I do apologise for it, guys. Tbh, the reason behind my late update is a book I've been reading by John Green named, Looking For Alaska. And it's truly way too much interesting. I did my best to write this chapter for you and I hope you enjoyed it. Well, I finally introduced Fandral in the story and you'll get to know if he's a bad guy or a good guy (like my fingers urging me to spoil it for you, but my head is like *stop it, you nerd*). And after the next chapter, the real story will begin (for which I'm excited too). Now, Estrid has a new home and a guardian (who is Heimdall ofc). I wanted to tell you one more thing... that I made a TUMBLR account! I'm super excited about it and if you want to interact with me and my content, you can follow me there (or on Instagram too) and message me as well. Btw, thank you soo much for the kudos and hits. I never expected that a stupid like me will get this much of your love. Thanks for that. Lots of love to you <3


	6. Chapter 6

"Glad to see you again, Fandral," Balder said. "Oh, really? I think you must say 'bad to see you again, Fandral' because I can see how bothered you people are to see me back," replied Fandral, scornfully. Both of them recognised that he was drunk. "It was an accident, Fandral and we are terribly sorry for that," Loki spoke.   
  
"It was not... a fucking accident. It was the conspiracy of your brother, Balder, against me and you along with Thor supported him," He said, as he moved towards the two of them almost stumbling.   
  
"You're drunk. You must-" Balder began, but he cut him off saying, "No, Balder, no. This mead is not strong enough to get me drunk. I'm only drunk with the madness of taking my revenge," with his face close to his. It was pure insanity in his eyes, and Balder could see it.   
  
"Stop this nonsense, Fandral," Loki said, with disgust. He backed away, still smiling stupidly and looking at him and said, "You brothers united to get me down. Now, the three of you will watch me separating you, with so much pain and sorrow." and then he walked away furiously, throwing the glass in his hand on the ground.   
  
They watched him as he walked away, shocked with his threat. "This is all because of me. If I wouldn't have lost my temper over him, this wouldn't have happened," Balder said, looking down. "No, brother. Don't worry about his peril, he sometimes loses control over what he's saying when he's drunk," Loki said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I believe so," He replied, and then they continued walking.   
  
Fandral never liked Balder, and after the incident, he somehow began hating Loki and Thor too. Even when he was the one who got aggressive during the practice session and attacked Balder. So, in defence, he tackled back costing Fandral to lose his two fingers and some serious injuries. He accuses him to attempting to kill him, and the case reached Odin.   
  
And he gathered the eyewitnesses who were Thor and Loki, and they told him the truth. Lastly, the case ended up in favour of Balder, which was fair. But that only grew Fandral's abomination towards him.   
  
Heimdall was standing on the rainbow bridge guarding the Bifrost and thinking about Estrid. He felt affectionate towards her and was happy to get a chance to raise her. But whenever the thought of her leaving him one day comes in his mind, he felt hopelessness.   
  
"How is she?" Odin's voice came. He was standing just behind him. "She's sleeping and having dreams," He replied, standing still.   
  
"You must visit her often," He told, as he walked around. "I would, my lord," He said. Odin sighed walking and said, "She's a very charming girl, and I'm sure she'll be an intelligent lady too. Take good care of hers," then he left. Heimdall could feel that he was fond of her as much as he was but he felt regretful too.   
  
The moon went down, and the sun came up, showering everything with light and life again. Everything bloomed with beauty, and so did Estrid.   
  
She opened her eyes slowly and sat up, yawning. Suddenly, the surprise of being in an unknown place hit her. She carefully stood up and looked back and forth.   
  
Nobody was there, so, she walked out of the chamber. She was looking for any sign of Heimdall, but he wasn't there, and that's what scared her. She walked through the corridor looking for him until a maid stopped her. "Good morning, princess," She greeted her. "Would you like to have a bath?"   
  
Estrid wasn't interested in anything but to know where Heimdall was. "Where's Heimdall?" She asked, looking up at her. "He'll be here soon, princess. But first I think you must get ready," She replied, smiling warmly. She smiled back with excitement and walked back to the chamber with her.   
  
She helped her with bathing, and changed her clothes, and braided her long brown hair. She served her breakfast, and she finished it. "What's your name?" asked Estrid to the maid with a soft voice. The maid smiled and said, "My name is Nanna, princess," "It's a pretty name," She replied.   
  
Both of them became known to each other after some time. Estrid was enjoying being with her. They talked for a while and then Nanna took her on a tour of the castle as she said she felt bored. She showed her every place there, but the horse stable was her favourite.   
  
Nanna insisted on taking her there, but she had to as it was her order. "Heimdall will teach me to ride a horse when I'll grow up," She told her as they walked back to her chamber. "Ladies in Asgard don't ride horses, princess," Nanna said.   
  
"Why?" Estrid frowned. "Because it's not allowed. Only men can ride a horse, princess," She said. "But that's not fair. Heimdall promised me," She said, sadly. "There are a lot of rules a woman and especially a princess must follow," She began, opening the chamber's gate for her.   
  
Estrid sat on the sofa and was listening to her carefully. "And I'm told to teach you all of them to make you a good woman," "But I don't want to," She said. Nanna sighed and said, "A good woman always gets rewarded, princess," with a smooth voice.   
  
Estrid was watching her face silently and then said, "Really?" "Yes," She replied. "Then I would be a good woman," She stated, beaming. Nanna smiled kindly at her, and somehow, she felt sad for her. She doesn't even know what she's here for. She's just living in a lie which will greatly influence her life and dreams one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, what's up? I hope you're doing great and again, I'm sorry for the late update. This time, it was because I had to send some gifts to my grandparents as it was their 47th wedding anniversary and you know, it was very important for me to get it done. Well, here's another chapter and I'm sooo excited for the coming chapters. I have a strong feeling that all of you will love it. And thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Also, thank you for all the love you're giving me. Here, I'm sending you some kisses and hugs. Stay safe and smile often. Byee!!


	7. Chapter 7

**FOUR YEARS LATER...**  
  
The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, and it was a sudden wave of excitement in the whole castle. Everyone was busy in the preparations for a special gathering tomorrow. And Estrid was in her chamber having a conversation with Heimdall.   
  
She was sitting in front of the dressing table with him braiding her hair. "What's my present this year, Heimdall?" She asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Present for what?" He teased her.   
  
"I'm going to be fourteen tomorrow. Don't behave like you don't know," She said, giggling. He became quiet for a while, thinking of something. "Why do you have to grow so fast?" He said as he finished with her hair.   
  
"I'm still a little girl to you, isn't it?" She said, standing up and facing him. "Yes, you are. You'll always be the most precious thing to me," He said, touching her face with his one hand, affectionately, and smiling at her. She grasped his hand and said, "Then why you're afraid of me growing up?... I have to grow up one day," looking at him.   
  
Now, Heimdall looked worried. Fours years has been passed just like lightning, and only four more years are left, and just the thought of it troubles him. He doesn't want her to leave him ever, but he will have to let her go one day.   
  
"I know. I only wish to see you happy forever," He said, without breaking the eye contact. Then she hugged him, and he hugged her back. He sometimes wishes that he wouldn't have started to adore her this much because it hurts to think of losing her one day.   
  
He always keeps his eyes on her to make sure she's safe, and his love for her is boundless. "King Odin and Queen Frigga will join us tomorrow, right?" Estrid asked as the two of them walked through the corridor. "Of course!" Heimdall replied. 

With a surge of happiness, she said, "I'm so happy! You know what Heimdall, I love it when Queen Frigga comes here on my birthday ceremony every year and talks with me. She's the most understanding lady I've ever met," He chuckled, looking at her excitement-filled face. "And King Odin, he doesn't talk to me so much. Yet, I like him," She continued. He was quietly listening to her and was watching her face.   
_  
Don't grow up, Estrid._ He thought. They kept talking and walking for a long time. Then they moved to Heimdall's chamber to have something to eat.   
  
"Heimdall?" She said, admiring the view of the sea out of the window. "Hmm?" He replied, sitting on the sofa and taking a bite of an apple in his hand. "You haven't given me the answer about my present for this year," She said, turning her head to look at him.   
  
"What do you want?" He asked, standing up and moving towards her. "Do you promise to give me whatever I fancy?" She asked, in a soft tone. He stood beside her, staring at her and said, "Only if it isn't something that means harm to you," patting her head and smiling.   
  
Estrid looked a little hesitated to say it but gathering all her courage she said, "Can we go... to the... Asgardian palace?" stuttering nervously. "I've told you this a hundred times, that you can't go there," He told her. "Why? It's a long time since I've been there, and I don't even remember how it looked like," She said, stubbornly.   
  
"My answer will always be the same even when you'll ask me that a thousand times," He responded. Listening to him, she made a pouty face and seeing her, he said, "You can ask me for anything, Estrid, but not this," shooking his head. She thought for a while and then sighing, she said, "Fine. Then take me on a ride through the woods and stay here with me and also, tell me the bedtime stories every night," smiling at him.   
  
"I can surely promise you that," He said, returning the smile. "Thanks," She replied, with an enthusiastic look in her eyes. She used to be a shy and playful tiny ten years old girl, and look now, she's an intelligent, beautiful and tall, going to be a 14 years old, lady. He sometimes wishes if he could reverse time, but that's not something he has his control on.   
  
On the other hand, in Asgard, things are going excellent with everyone but not with only one person, Loki. It's only four years left for Thor's crowing and wedding ceremony, and it's an absolute fervour in the whole realm. Watching all this, he's filled with despair and rage as he thinks that he's worthy to be a king too and Odin is doing unfair with him.   
  
He has started to drink more often and has stopped to talk to anyone, but Frigga. He rarely comes out of his chamber and has stopped attending any celebrations. She's worried about him, and so is Balder. He has tried to talk to him, but he always finds an excuse to walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I hope you all liked the chapter and just don't ask how excited I am to give you all the next chapter which I'm gonna make way too amazing. Well... surprise! four years has been passed and Estrid has grown up. The real thing with start now and I got to go now, see you soon. Best wishes to all of you and thanks for reading this chapter. Lots of love and kisses! Byee!


	8. Chapter 8

"Is there anything special today?" Loki wondered as he saw a lot of gifts on the table in Frigga's chamber. "It is," replied Frigga after telling the maids around to take them out. "Can I get to know what?" He asked, smirking.   
  
"Well, it's _her_ birthday ceremony today," She said, smiling at him. Nobody in the whole palace ever used Estrid's name. They only mention her as _her.  
_  
"She should be fourteen by now," He said, with his hands placed behind his back and thinking. "Yes," She uttered. "And I'll be leaving for Heimdall's place soon," "I wish you a safe journey, mother," He said.   
  
She moved to him and touched his face. "You must look after yourself, Loki," She said. "I am alright," He replied, without breaking the eye contact.   
  
"I was raised by witches, boy. I see with more than eyes, and you know that." She spoke, running her thumb over his cheek. He kept silent for some time, and then a drop of tear ran down his cheek. She hugged him at once and knew how he felt at the time, but she was stuck in the middle.  
  
It was morning and time for Estrid to wake up, but somehow she didn't want to. She kept changing her positions as she was feeling a sudden uneasiness down her belly. And now that uneasiness changed into a sharp pain.   
  
She sat up at once clutching her belly and stood up, but then she skipped a heartbeat as she remarked something unexpected. She saw a bloodstain over the white bed sheet and felt startled. Her dress was all red with blood from behind and she had no idea about what she must do now. She checked herself if she had any injury, but she wasn't wounded at all.   
  
The fear took all over her and tears began rushing down her face. All of a sudden, the gates opened and Nanna entered to her relief. As she noticed her crying, she moved to her and now knew what the matter was.   
  
"Come with me, princess," She stated. "What has happened to me, Nanna?" She asked, without moving and almost crying. "You're a woman now," She spoke as she grabbed her hand, and took her straight to the bathroom.   
  
She told her to calm down and then suggested her to take a bath in the warm water as it will ease the pain. "Oh, norns... it's hurting," She frowned as she entered the large basin there. "It will hurt, princess. And you will bleed for five days," She said, preparing her clothes.   
  
"What? For five days? How will I even survive?" She spoke aghast. Nanna chuckled at her silliness and said, "It's wholly natural to a woman... and important too," "Important?" She gaped. "Yes, because it's what prepares you to have... offsprings," She told.   
  
Now, she started thinking seriously about it. "I don't want to have children early... I have a lot of time and things to get done," said she, letting her head sink into the water.   
  
Nanna sighed wistfully, thinking how pathetic she is. All the people she has loved and trusted will murder her every desire one day, and she wouldn't even be allowed to resist.   
  
Heimdall closed his eyes with fear and despair. He knew all about her and couldn't keep himself from being even more concerned now.   
  
"Turn your head Nanna, and don't look at me," She told her as she came out of the basin carefully. "Princess, I don't understand why you have to be shy in front of me even though you know that I've seen you since your childhood," She spoke, chuckling and making her feel embarrassed. She made her wear the bathrobe promising that she will not to see her.   
  
"I am no more a child, am I?" She muttered, turning around and facing her. "Absolutely and I wish you a happy fourteenth birthday, princess," She wished, smiling brightly. "Thank you!" Estrid replied, returning a small smile.   
  
Then the two of them walked out, and she noticed that the maids have already changed the sheets. She was still feeling the pain, and it was getting severe with time. Nanna recommended her to wear bright colours today as it was her special day and it also helps to spread positivity everywhere.   
  
So Estrid wore a yellow dress and Nanna helped her dressing up. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror as Nanna braided her hair half updo. She couldn't stop thinking how odd it is that Gods made woman to bleed half their life, and the worst about it is that they gave them pain so that they could carry on the lineage.   
_  
It's very unfair_. She thought. "What are you thinking about, princess?" asked Nanna as she noticed her silence. "Uhm... nothing. I'm just not feeling well," She said, without smiling.   
  
"You will get better," She said, as she finished doing her hair. "See, how beautiful our princess is looking today? Even the sun is feeling jealous of your shine," She praised, leaning her head to her shoulder, and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Estrid laughed at her.   
  
She has hardly felt the absence of a mother there only because of Nanna. She hated it when she tells her to do things in the right way or mostly stops her from doing things, but it's true too that she has started to love her dearly in these four years. She always used to take good care of hers, and never let her shed even a single tear.   
  
She played with her, talked to her most of the time, and now she has got to see her growing up into a woman. It feels like a pleasure to her. She still remembers the day Estrid arrived in the castle and became the princess of it.   
  
Her laughs made the whole castle bloom with grace and remodelled the desolate place into a joyful region, but the day isn't far when she'll leave the castle, and it'll be isolated again. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door taking their attentions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, what's up? I know you're doing great and if not then the great times will knock your door soon because good things comes late, always. Well, here I got another chapter for you and I hope you like it. I did my best to write it and I added a famous line by Frigga here (it's my favourite!!). Well, I have a feeling that the next chapter will come out on the day after tomorrow because I have to see the fourth chapter of WandaVision! I'm super excited about it. Btw... thank you soooo much for reading the chapter. Loads of love! Byee <3!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SLIGHT SEXUAL ACTIVITY AHEAD.

Nanna moved to the door and opened it. She found Frigga standing right there to her absolute surprise. She bowed in front of her saying, "Good morning, Queen. Please come in," with nervousness.   
  
Frigga returned a warm smile and entered. Estrid stood up as she saw her and said, "Welcome Queen. I wasn't expecting you this early," smiling. Some of her maids entered the chamber after her and placed all the gifts over the bed.   
  
"I couldn't keep myself to see you again," She spoke as she moved to her and clutched both her hands. "Well, how are you feeling now?" "I'm feeling well," Estrid told, smiling weakly, even though it wasn't the truth. "I might be the Queen, but I'm a woman first. You don't have to hide things or to be bashful in front of me," She said, touching her face tenderly.   
  
She smiled shyly and said, "I feel a little pain in my belly, but I'm all good," "You're all grown, girl. Nature has blessed you with womanhood finally," She responded, beaming at her. "By the way, I wish you a graceful birthday," She continued. "Thank you very much, but you didn't need to bring me all these presents," She said.   
  
"These are only some dresses, ornaments, and books for you," She insisted. "But I can't accept them. You've come here to meet me means enough to me," Estrid interrupted. "This time, you will have to accept them all. It's your Queen's order," Frigga told, watching her face deeply.   
  
"Okay, then," She replied, glancing at Nanna who was standing near the gate watching the two of them having a discussion. "It's time for breakfast, your highness," Nanna said. Frigga nodded and then she, and Estrid walked towards the dining room conversing.   
_  
We will never be able to return your favour on us and the whole future of Asgard, Estrid._ She thought, looking at her face as she talked. As they entered the spacious dining room with a large dining table, Odin himself with a man Estrid never met greeted them.   
  
She greeted them as well and then sat beside Heimdall and Frigga sat near Odin. "Such a beautiful day it is," The unknown man said, smiling at her. She found him a little strange, and she herself didn't know the reason.   
  
She never talks to the people she's doesn't know. "Yes, it is... a wonderful day, Fandral," Heimdall replied, glaring at him. Everyone started to have their breakfast with a loud conversation.   
  
Odin apologised for not telling Estrid a happy birthday, but she convinced him that it was fine. The discussion became much interesting when he started to tell them about the first day after his crowning ceremony. "The next day, when I woke up, I looked out of the window of my chamber and couldn't believe that I'm now the ruler of Asgard and the protector of all the nine realms. My enthusiasm was touching skies as I finally was ready to serve the people of Asgard, and I forever tried my best to keep them happy. Well, there were times when I got very arrogant in my young years, but then it was Frigga who always kept me in tracks," He said.   
  
"You're very inspiring, honestly," She spoke, grinning, and trying to ignore the stares of Fandral. "Yes, truly. Such a great warrior and ruler," He said. "However... I would credit Queen Frigga for everything you are at the time. As she has always been by your side and only thought good of you," She continued, stunning everyone.   
  
"You're a little too young to say so, but it's thoroughly true," Odin said, praising her. "Signs of a sharp-witted lady," Heimdall stated, patting her head. "Absolutely," Frigga agreed.   
  
"It's only four years left for your enthroning," said Sif, laying next to Thor on his bed with only sheets covering the two of them. "I will manage to talk with father about you and me till then," He replied, with his hoarse voice. This is the answer that always frustrates her.   
  
"I'm afraid if you're only playing with me," She spoke, sitting up and pulling the covers further up to cover her breasts. She's afraid if Odin would get to know about them from someone else and their affair would end up tragically. Thor laughed at her, making her feel annoyed.   
  
"I can't believe that you can laugh even during such a situation. Why can't you please be serious?" She said frowning. As he caught the sight of her displeasure, he sat up as well and wrapped his hand around her chest gently, saying, "I love you and never doubt that. You will always be the one, I promise," and kissed her head then. "I love you too, but I'm scared if your father wouldn't accept our relationship, only because of his verdict," She said, melting to his warmth.   
  
"Don't worry. We'll face whatever will happen together," He told, smiling. Listening to his words, she couldn't keep herself from kissing him, and he did the same. The heat took over the two of them again, and they ended up devouring each other.   
  
His every move made her moan and her every moan encouraged her to move. They filled each other's body with kisses and marks of worship. There was nothing that could stop them now, not even the Gods.   
  
The sound of slapping of skin fueled the whole room. It felt like they were exploring for something in each other, and they won't stop until they'll get it. And finally, they finished with his last move and her last moan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you sooo much for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it. Well, I'm having a bunch of ideas about a new fanfiction and I'm excited to bring it to you, already. By the way, the next chapter is going to be alright as per my prediction. And I thank you all for your comments and kudos. Have a great day and smile often, byee!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm Amber and thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and tbh, I'm not a proficient writer. So, if you found any kind of mistakes or anything, kindly forgive me. I'll be making this fic darker with the upcoming chapter, be ready for that. I'll try to update a new chapter every day. Good day!


End file.
